The Halloween kiss
by Fatbumper
Summary: When the trebles have a Halloween party and a game of truth and dare is play who will get hurt and what secrets will be spilled Short one shot


Hey I have been busy so here is a small Halloween one-shot.

31st of October has always been Bumper Allan's favourite day. It's 6 days before his birthday and because he can dress up as anything he wants.  
This year was going to be great, all the trebles are wearing morf suits red of course.  
The trebles decide to fling a Halloween party $3 entry for their fundraising.

All the Bella's had decided to wear different costumes.  
Aubrey wanted to go to the party so she let all the Bella's go; they didn't think she would but no one was saying anything.  
The girls got ready at Chloe and Aubrey's dorm.  
Stacie: slutty rabbit.  
CR: she just wore a suit and tie  
Lilly:cat  
Aubrey: school girl  
Chloe: school girl  
Amy: wore a black hoddie black leggings and a white mask  
Beca: zombie

The other girls went as china dolls.

Couple of hours later*

At the party everyone was drunk and having a great time dancing and singing; but there was something everyone wanted to play. Uni got up on stage and spoke into the microphone "Truth and dare will be held in the living room, if you're not playing move to a different room."

Aubrey was with all the girls who where talking about playing or not. "Right seen as it's a party I will let you play okay... But no having sex with a treble; you can kiss if that's what is asked but if not then you can't."  
Fat Amy and Stacie where talking "do you think she knows about us?" Amy said.  
"Na we can't make out, its normal to kiss them tonight okay" Stacie said with a cheeky grin.

Everyone was sitting In a circle around the coffee table. "Right Bumper you're first truth or dare" Uni said with a grin.  
"Umm truth"  
"Have you ever kissed a Bella  
Bumper looked over to Amy who nodded.  
"Yeah"  
"Wait...what who?"Aubrey cut in.  
"That wasn't the question" a grin crept on his face.  
Aubrey just looked at all the girls who had blank faces.  
Bumper was now the dare master he looked at Stacie.  
"Stacie truth or dare"  
"Dare..of course"  
"Haha... I dare you to make out with any treble"  
"Ummm Aubrey"  
"Yeah you can just nothing else"Aubrey didn't sound happy. She gave Bumper a death stare.

Stacie crawled Over to Donald and started making out with him.

Stacie hated bumper for doing that so she knew what to do dare Aubrey.

"Aubrey truth or dare?"  
"Umm truth"  
"Who is the hottest person playing this game?"  
"Uni"  
Everybody just stared at her  
"What...he is "  
Stacie laughed then said "Your go"

"Right"  
Aubrey wanted to get Bumper back for what he said about kissing a Bella, she was mad at the Bella who kissed him as well but wanted revenge. She knew he was dating someone because every history class all he would do is text 'Bubble Butt' she didn't know who she was but he really liked her enough to miss all of his history grade.  
She also knew Jessica like him so...

"Bumper truth or dare?"  
"I have already done one"  
"So"  
"Fine dare"  
"I dare you to kiss Jessica for 3 minutes straight"  
Bumper looked around to see Amy looking really sad she looked up to see Bumper looking at her she just nodded.  
"Fine but I will get you for this"

Bumper crawled over to Jessica who was buzzing to kiss him he leaned in but stopped and looked at Amy who was sitting beside Aubrey so it looked as if he was looking at Aubrey. He then turned back and started kissing Jessica. 2 mins in Amy stood up and said "that's it I have had enough" and walked out. Bumper stopped jumped up and ran after her shouting "Bubble Butt slow down god" Stacie followed them, then followed by everyone, Aubrey knew what was going on now.

A couple of meters outside the house Amy stood facing Bumper.  
"I am sorry but I couldn't take that"  
"Me neither I kept think it's Amy it's Amy"  
Amy smiled and stepped into his arms and kissed him.  
"She doesn't kiss like me, I am the best kisser in Tasmanian with pink lip gloss"  
They both giggled and walked off.

Stacie then turned to Aubrey and said "me and Don are leaving as well" she walked off with Donald close behind.

Ok this is not my best but I have had it looked over and hope you like it no hate. Go read

simplewispersofme  
Stories there really really god and a big thank you for looking over my story


End file.
